More to Life
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Off-shoot of "A Second Chance". What it was, was simple. Plain. Ordinary. Mundane. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that it was that moment, she wouldn't have given it a second thought. Chapter 2 is rated M. Co-written with ArwenLalaith
1. Chapter 1

Emily groaned when the alarm rang. Alarm clocks were not supposed to ring on weekends. Cracking one eye open, she groaned again; the sun was barely over the horizon, why was the alarm ringing?

"Emily..." She sighed when she heard her boyfriend murmur, pressing kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Go away." Morgan chuckled when she buried her face into the pillow. "I'm tired."

"It's time for football," he said excitedly, "Remember, you said you want to watch football with me?"

When she'd agreed to spend Superbowl Sunday watching football with him, she hadn't known what she was getting herself into...

Suddenly, the man who wouldn't wake up for the apocaplyse if it started earlier than ten in the morning was up and out of bed at what even she would consider an ungodly hour.

"You never said anything about waking up early," she accused, "I don't get up early for sports."

"Please," he wheedled, "You promised..." She glowered at him for a moment, then pulled the blankets up over her head. He laughed, "Don't make me pick you up and carry you downstairs..."

She shot him another glare, "I swear to God, I would never forgive you."

He grinned, knowing it was just her hatred of early mornings talking. He tossed one of his football jerseys in her direction for her to wear. "I'll go make us some coffee. Don't be late for kick-off."

"I'll kick your ass..." she muttered darkly.

He laughed again and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

.......

Emily sat at the breakfast table, tiredly watching Morgan make coffee and toast with an unnecessary enthusiasm. The man who complained about waking up at nine-thirty for breakfast was up and running and completely excited to start his day with a football match.

Men and football...

She probably would never understand their obsession with sports. Sometimes, she wondered if they realized that they were not actually on the team.

"You're still sleepy," he commented, with laughter in his voice.

"Yes," she glared at him, "You kept me up all night."

"You weren't complaining then..." He slid a mug of coffee across the table to her, ignoring the frosty glare she continued to send his way.

"Why do we have to be awake _so_ early?" she groaned, attempting to resist the urge to rest her head on the table to take a nap. "The game isn't even on for a few hours...I could be sleeping right now."

"It's the _pre-game_," he said, "And it's all part of the experience; remember, you wanted to spend the day with me, watching football..."

"This is not football," she said slowly, narrowing her eyes, "This is old men _discussing _football."

He couldn't help but laugh, despite her annoyance. He pulled her up from her chair to wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Please," he said again, "Do it for me..." He let his hands slide under the jersey she was wearing, appreciating that she had decided to forgoe actually getting dressed, wearing nothing besides his shirt and a pair of panties. "Later I can do something for you..." he added suggestively.

She did her best to stay annoyed at him, but he made it very difficult when he pulled out the puppy-dog look. "You so owe me..."

.......

Cuddling close to Morgan as the pre-game wore on, even when she was still a little mad at him for waking her up hours before the actual game started, she couldn't help but think he looked so adorable with his eyes glued to the TV. Even with his arms around her, she knew that his attention was solidly fixed on the two men talking about football.

Not that that meant he wasn't aware. She'd tried to sneak in a nap sometime around the beginning of the discussion of draft picks or something equally out of her league, but he'd started talking about whatever it was they were discussing and it wasn't the kind of conversation where she could just nod along, so she'd eventually given up on getting any rest.

They could get the game started any time now, in her opinion, but he seemed perfectly content with the discussion of every player's life story and why that made them a good player. He was the typical man who loved his sports and believed that it was part of the whole experience, it was like a package deal... For her, it was just a waste of time.

But, she had promised she'd endure it for him. Afterall, he did things with her that he didn't necessarily enjoy, purely out of love for her and a desire to make her happy. So, if football was what made him happy, she supposed it wasn't _that _bad.

But that didn't mean she had to like it. And by the time the actual kick-off rolled around, she'd already heard more about sports than she'd ever cared to know.

She'd never really 'got' football. She'd watched the occasional football game in college, mostly because her friends wanted to go, but she'd never really bothered to pay enough attention to understand what was happening. After that, she'd never really had the time to get engrossed in the game enough to follow a team over the course of a season.

She could fake knowledge of a lot of things, but football was definitely not one of them, so she was quickly left behind as the game started. But she felt bad interrupting him to ask for an explaination...

She sighed. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I don't understand..."

"Understand what?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"What's the difference between illegal use of hands and illegal contact?"

"Illegal use of hands applies when a defender makes contact with an offensive player while trying to stop a block, tackle a ball-carrier, or cover a reciever. Illegal contact is any contact with the receiver after he's advanced five yards past the line of scrimmage, but only if the quarterback is still in the pocket and the ball is in his hands. Both cost five yards and automatic first down."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, trying to work that out in her head. "Which one is the line of scrimmage, five yards from what, and what's the first down?"

As the whistle blew, he turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised, a smirk playing about his lips.

She gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry... I'm just trying to learn, so I can enjoy the game..."

He laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "The line of scrimmage is where the play starts. Offending teams are penalized by having the line of scrimmage move five yards closer to their end-zone. And the first down means the first of four attempts to..."

He trailed off as the play went live again and his team intercepted and made a mad dash for the end-zone. "Go, go, go, go..." he urged under his breath, as if they could hear him. "Run!" he cheered louder, as the player dodged a tackle and dove into the end-zone.

"Yes!!" he cheered enthusiastically, jumping up and pumping his fists in the air, "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

She grinned, trying to hold back her laughter as he spun around to give her a high-five. "Six points, right?" she asked, trying to prove she wasn't totally dumb.

"That's right," he replied, "Six points in the lead!" She shook her head, finding his enthusiasm completely adorable. "Anyways," he continued, "First down is the first attempt to move the ball..."

Apparently, she just wasn't meant to know the answer because his explaination was once again interrupted. There was a shrill whistle and a referee began gesturing something.

"NO!" Morgan yelped a split second later.

"What's going on?"

"They're calling neutural zone infraction...they're gonna take away the touchdown!" He was still standing, suddenly tense. "No way he was in the neutrual zone! The other guy didn't even false start!"

It took her a few moments to realize that he wasn't ranting to her, but to the referee on-screen, further reinforcing her belief that sometimes he forgot he wasn't really there. She giggled softly at how uptight he was over the affront to his team. Pulling him back down on the couch, she kissed his cheek and ran her hand over his back soothingly. "Hey, the team's gonna get the six point lead back..."

She shook her head and smiled lovingly. She didn't understand football and the obsession that came with it, but she did know that he looked too cute when he was all worked up over it. Pouting a little, he sighed and grumbled, "Would it kill him to re-think that call?"

"You're so cute," she laughed, "I love you." The words were out of her mouth before she even knew she was going to say them.

Smiling, she kissed his cheek before settling her head back on his shoulder and watching the game again. She noticed that he was very quiet, but she thought he was simply concentrating on the game, nothing exciting was happening yet. When he shifted to look at her, watching her carefully, it made her very self-conscious. "Derek..."

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

"What did I..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared back at him with her mouth slightly agape. She had said those three words without even realizing. She'd promised him when she said it she would be sure...

"Are you sure?"

She was scrambling for an answer to that question too. She already knew he loved her. He had said and proven that to her time and time again. And she liked him a lot, but did she love him? She guessed he could see that she was confused, she was never good at hiding anything when she was with him.

Pulling her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered reassuringly into her ear, "It's okay."

That was when she realized she was in love with him. She had probably been in love with him for a long time and she just didn't know it. It was noble of him to insist that she needn't say anything yet, but the truth was, she _did_ love him.

She loved how his smile made her knees turn to jelly. She loved that he only had eyes for her even when there were thousands of women out there who were more than willing to throw themselves at him if he wanted them. She loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms. She loved the way he made love to her. Most of all, he loved his heart, the way he loved her.

They pulled apart and he kissed her gently. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything," he insisted, his thumb stroking her cheek.

She felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up at his touch, yet her heart was warmed by his statement. "No, Derek..."

"Baby, it's fine. I know you'll get – "

"I love you," she interrupted, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm scared, but I'm sure. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you..."

For another several moments, he stared into her eyes searchingly, all thoughts of the game seemingly forgotten. Then, a brilliant smile crossed his face and he pulled her to him to kiss her passionately. "I love you too," he murmured happily against her lips. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"I'm glad." She smiled to see the way he lit up, feeling a warm glow inside knowing that those simple words meant so much to him, that knowing she loved him made him smile like that. She kissed him again, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that she had finally said it.

There was another whistle from the television and there was a commotion on the field. "Something's happening in the game..." she reminded.

"Baby, the game is the last thing on my mind right now..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby, the game is the last thing on my mind right now..." he said in the low, sexy voice that never failed to get her heart pumping. Pulling her onto his lap, he brought their lips together in a searing kiss. "I want to make love to you," he whispered against her lips, his eyes dark with desire.

She bit her lip coyly as he trailed his fingers along the hem of the jersey she wore. "But you were all hyped up about watching the game..."

"I can watch football any time," he murmured, "You only say 'I love you' for the first time once." He slowly trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling lightly at her skin.

She lost the ability to form sentences when he slid his hand up her creamy, soft thighs and stroked her through her panties. "Again," he whispered.

"What?"

"Tell me you love me again," he demanded huskily.

"I love you," she repeated in the soft, sultry voice she knew he liked. The feel of him caressing her

already had the tension inside her rising and his lips trailing over her collarbone left no doubt that he'd already forgotten all about football.

She shifted to straddle his lap, capturing his lips again, her tongue darting out to meet his. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her closer until she could feel him, already hard, pressing against her. He moved his hips, grinding against her, eliciting a soft moan.

As they kissed, his hands never stopped roaming her body. He was touching her everywhere like it was their first time, yet his hands never went under the jersey she wore. He massaged her breasts through the shirt, but not completely feeling the warmth of his hands on her body was a little disappointing, though exciting at the same time.

Knowing he was so close had that tension in her rising to a new high, but not enough to get her where she wanted to be.

Tearing her lips from his, she murmured, "Take it off..."

He grinned upon hearing her say that. It never failed to amaze him that he could drive her out of her mind with just his kiss and touch. He kissed her again and carefully flipped over so she was beneath him. "No," he grinned against her lips, "I want to make love to you with the shirt on. I like to see you in my clothes."

His hands found the hem of the jersey she wore, bunching the fabric in his fingers, he pushed the shirt up until it exposed her stomach. Trailing kisses on the flushed skin of her taut stomach, he couldn't help but think that one day, he'd be kissing her pregnant belly. "My name on the jersey over your breast..." he said huskily, breathing hotly against her skin, "It's like you're mine..."

"Yours..." she managed brokenly, "All yours..."

She pulled him to her, pressing kisses along his jaw to reach the spot below his ear that he liked. He hummed quietly in appreciation, loving that she knew exactly what drove him wild better than any woman ever had.

Her hands wandered down his body, feeling his muscles tense at her light touch, smirking slightly knowing what she did to him. She made quick work of removing his jeans, the warmth burning inside her already leaving her wanting more.

She pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs at the same time and he grinned at her impatience. He groaned against her mouth when she wrapped her hands around his throbbing length, stroking him from tip to base, occasionally squeezing him lightly.

Knowing that he'd finish before they even got started if she continued touching him like she did, he pinned her hands above her head and concentrated on pleasuring her.

He slipped a hand under her shirt to once again lavish attention on her breasts, yet he deliberately left her nipples untouched, while he continued to grind against her.

She could feel his hardness firmly against her and she was already wet in anticipation. He knew better than anyone that they were both more than ready, but he couldn't help but want to tease her half out of her mind and have her begging before he gave in. He also knew better than anyone that she was made of pretty tough stuff, she wasn't going to give in and beg that easily.

Two could play that game...

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kept him close to her, making sure he could feel the wet heat between her legs as she ground against him. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head so she could run her hands over his hot flesh, raking her nails down his back as he rolled her pebbled nipple between his fingers.

He nipped gently at her pulse point, causing her to gasp quietly and shut her eyes tightly. She was already breathing heavily, her heartbeat already rapid and feverish, her skin already slicked with sweat. "Tell me you love me," he demanded, loving when she voiced her arousal, "Tell me you _need_ me."

"I love you..." she breathed hotly into his ear.

"Again," he demanded huskily, shifting to look deep into her eyes.

She smiled softly, loving the way three seemingly insignificant words to many people meant so much to him when it came from her. "I love you, Derek. Only you," she whispered, gently caressing his cheeks.

"I love hearing you say that," he breathed against her lips and kissed her passionately.

His hands cupped her breasts, loving the way she moaned his name against his lips when he brushed his thumbs across her pebbled nipples. Trailing kisses down her neck, he grinned when he caught the faint red marks on it. She would probably kill him for that later, but he couldn't stop himself.

Pushing her shirt out of the way, he flicked his tongue out and teasingly fluttered it over her nipple. He knew she was so turned on, even the lightest touch would sent jolts of electricity coursing through her body straight to her core. When he finally let his lips cover her nipple, it wasn't enough. She wanted – needed – more. She needed him, but he seemed content simply teasing her.

He let his hand slide down her body to where she wanted him the most. He touched her through the lace fabric again and grinned. He released her nipple and moved down her body, sucking and licking as he did so. Ever so slowly, he removed the last barrier between them. Knowing he was so close yet so far, drove her hot and crazy at the same time.

He hissed when she wrapped her hands around his arousal once again. The pressure of her grip was just right and it took everything in him to not lose all control. Tossing her panties on the floor, not caring where they landed, he teasingly ran a finger along her core, grazing her clit every time he did so, but never touching her more.

"Derek..." she whimpered, finally giving in to him, "Would you please stop with the teasing..."

"Tell me what you want, baby," he murmured wantonly against her flushed skin.

"Touch me..."

"Gladly." He smirked, finally hearing what he'd been waiting for, succeeding in making her beg. He slid two fingers into her, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment that he already had her so hot and wet. His thumb stroked her clit as he thrust into her with his fingers and she arched against him as he so skillfully brought her closer to the edge.

Little whimpers tumbled from her lips as she focused on absorbing every intimate caress, her brain too clouded by desire to do anything other than give in to him. He hungrily watched her expression, the way her face contorted with need exciting him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, voice low and lustful.

"God, yes," she shuddered as he brushed the sweet spot inside her, her words dissolving into a soft moan. He purposefully brushed against the spot again and again, loving the cries it produced.

"That's it," he murmured, his voice laced with need, "Tell me how good it feels, beautiful."

She couldn't keep quiet if she wanted to, not when she was with him and definitely not today as he guided her hand to her breast and squeezed her fingers over her own nipples. She knew he loved watching her touch herself. He told her that it turned him on and she felt empowered that she could overwhelm him with need even before she even laid a finger on him.

And before she knew it, he buried his head between her legs, his lips replacing where his thumb had been as his fingers continued to stroke that sweet spot within her.

"Jesus, Derek..." she moaned as he sucked at her clit eagerly. She rocked her hips against his mouth as he laved his tongue over her heat, tasting her.

He could tell she was close from the way her breath hitched as pleased noises bubbled up from her throat, from the way she writhed against the couch, from the way her walls clamped down around his fingers.

"That's right, baby," he coaxed, "Come for me." He sucked her harder and sped up his thrusts, hitting exactly where he knew would make her lose control. "Don't fight it, let it go. Let me hear you scream."

With a last heavy thrust of his fingers, he sent her spiralling into an intense climax. She cried out his name as she came, unable to hold back her whimpers as strong waves of pleasure took over her body. She couldn't feel her toes and she barely felt him as he gently stroked and kissed her over heated skin, coaxing her back to Earth.

She felt him pulling the jersey she had been wearing all the while over her head and tossing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She smiled softly when he kissed over her still racing heart and told her he loved her.

He made her feel beautiful... It was no secret that men found her attractive and hot, but he was the only one who made her feel beautiful and precious.

"I love you too, Derek," she whispered softly, still trying to catch her breath.

He was hovering over her, showering teasing kisses over her skin. The firey lust burning in his eyes was enough to tell her that how much he wanted to ravage her, if she hadn't already known.

Smirking, she pulled his hand to her lips, pressing a light kiss to his palm before taking his fingers, still soaked in her essence, into her mouth and slowly running her tongue along them. His breath hitched as she sucked them lightly and she could tell he already wanted more.

She slowly trailed kisses along his arm and across his chest, her breath hot against his skin. Her hands once again sought out his hardness, stroking him slowly, brushing her thumb across the sensitive head. He groaned faintly, "I can't hold out if you're gonna keep this up..."

She laughed lightly, running her tongue along the shell of his ear before turning his torturing words back on him, whispering, "What do you want?"

"You..." he choked out, "I want to make love to you."

She smiled and let their lips meet in another bruising kiss. "What are you waiting for, baby?" she breathed, gently caressing his cheek. "Make love to me..."

She couldn't have known what those words would do to him. He thought he couldn't want her more, couldn't be harder than he already was, but he felt light-headed when she said those words. Taking several deep breaths, fighting with what little control that was left in him to not let this finish before it even began.

He didn't waste another second, needing to feel her around him, so hot and so tight even the thought of it sent his heart racing. He took his time filling her, lavishing in the sensation of slowly burying himself in her willing flesh.

He paused for a moment, to slow himself, the feel of her excitement making his carnal side take over. Then, he withdrew almost all the way before pounding back into her roughly, pushing in to the hilt, satisfying the part of her that liked it rough and animalistic.

She bucked her hips up to meet his, matching his thrusts as he started to move, wanting to feel more of him. "God, yes," she breathed, spurring him on with her words, "Don't stop."

Feeling that she needed more of him, she locked her ankles firmly behind his back, lifting her hips off the couch and pushing him into her, taking him deeper than he thought possible. They both hissed at the pleasurable sensation coursing though them. It felt so good, he had to pause for several moments to regain a little control.

"Don't do that again," he growled, "I can't hold on if you keep doing it..."

She smirked, loving the fact that she wasn't the only one who was on the verge of going crazy because of their intense love making. "Do what?" she asked innocently. She pushed her hips off the couch and made him see stars for the second time in minutes. "This?"

"You drive me crazy; you know that?" he panted against her lips before claiming them in a hungry kiss.

"Oh, I know," she said teasingly. She rotated her hips, changing the angle of his strokes so that he hit all the right spots, brushing her clit with each pass. Her walls tightened around him almost painfully as she did everything in her power to make him lose control.

He bit at her skin punishingly, then ran his tongue along the marks. "I told you not to do that," he scolded, "You're going to be disappointed if you keep this up..."

She laughed, enjoying the power she held over him, having him completely at her mercy.

"I don't mind," she whispered teasingly, trailing kisses along his jaw as they continued to move together. "You'll make it up to me," she breathed huskily into his ear, loving the way his breath hitched. "You've been holding out for way too long, baby," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick the spot below his ear, "Let it go..."

"Emily..."

"Don't fight it, Derek. Let it come," she whispered, spurring him on with her words, "I want to feel you."

"God, yes," he breathed, driving into her more quickly, losing himself in the feel of her body as she moved with him, her body sliding against his. His whole body tensed, his limbs trembling, quickly being overwhelmed by the pleasure of the moment.

He heard her speak, no doubt urging him closer to the edge, but he couldn't make out the words, his brain shutting down all cognitive processes and focusing on the feel of being with her. Her voice telling him she loved him echoed through his mind as his climax approached.

He finally gave up on holding back any longer as it all became too much. He clutched desperately at her as he thrust into her a few more times before spilling hotly inside her, growling her name as he came. He was blind and deaf to her as he came down from his high, loving that each time he was with her was more mind-blowing than the last.

When he finally came to his senses, he felt her kissing every part of him she could reach from her position. He opened his eyes and grinned, he definitely liked what he saw. Her hair was tousled, her skin flushed with faint red marks he had left on her, and her eyes gleaming with delight. He kissed her softly and grinned against her lips, "I'll have to take the rest of the day to make that up to you."

She hummed her approval, "I like the sound of that. Tell me, what do you have in mind?"

"Show, not tell," he murmured in the low, sexy voice which never failed to send shivers down her spine, "Don't you know that?"

......

Morgan was halfway through his third mug of coffee when JJ strolled into the bullpen with Hotch on Monday morning. Their boss made a beeline for his office while the young blonde stopped and leaned against Morgan's desk. "I'm sorry your team lost the game yesterday," JJ smiled apologetically.

"It's alright," he shrugged, pretending to be a little saddened by the results, but the truth was, he wasn't at all affected by it, not even a little bit.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," she commented, "Will was pretty upset by the final score."

He caught Emily's attention from where she was seated behind her desk and grinned. "Tell Will, there's more to life than football."


End file.
